1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates the testing of fuses in semiconductor devices.
A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0101559, filed on Oct. 18, 2006, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuses are utilized in semiconductor devices to perform a variety of functions, such as controlling the output of certain DC voltages of the semiconductor devices. Proper execution of these functions depends largely on precision cutting of selected fuses to create desired open circuit conditions. If selected fuses have not been reliably or accurately cut, the semiconductor device can suffer from degradation in performance.